yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-8-2013
“Hello Kasaihana city, Donatello Rogers here once again with your 10-oClock-Am News’s. Here to give you all of the information within and OUT of the city as much and quickly as I can. I’m pretty sure, everyone has been aware of the Chaos that’s been going on within our city… Last month, was the terrorist Act the Massive Explosion made and caused by The Kagemaru clan against Danchou, Chairmen of the Soramaru clan. They failed seeing that Danchou suspected such a thing and had someone go for him in his place. Sadly… 300 were killed. And the 50 were injured. “Chairmen of the Soramaru clan quickly took it upon himself to hold a memorial for those that had died and lost their lives while celebrating his Accomplishments. He also states that the Terriost will be apprehended caught and killed in the quickest way possible. An unknown driver of was seen Yesterday night Kidnapping Natasha, the Foreign Musical provocative sensation that came into Kasaihana city to display the songs from her new album ‘Pleasure is love’. She came here on a Jet only a few hours before her show, so she only brought a few body guards with her for this trip. But back to the topic, she was whisked away along with others that willing accompanied him the Mystery Driver. Information on the group is unknown and the whereabouts to Natasha have yet to be identified. Meanwhile Kasaihana city, do you believe in ghost? Keyome Tasanagi was reported and claimed to be seen by many last night. This would be impossible because during the explosion which he was in full contact with. Would have killed him like all the others that were in the blast range, it was also stated that his body WAS INDEED found after the explosion…Information on this is still being picked up. Everyone make sure to wear something light this time around. It is now February, and you know it gets hot randomly here during the months of February - April. Be looking up to the clouds, ranging from 95 degree’s so once again… dress light people. And please be careful security has picked up within the City, and most officers have been directed and asked to Murder on sight for anyone doing Yakuza, or Gang like Activates. Now to end the News’s report with some bad news… Ah but yes… there has been yet another robbery on the Outskirts of the city. The thieves made off with 700,000 tanz from the Kasaihana city bank just last night in district1. Using the Riot that happened a bit after the concert as a distraction. The KPD are currently looking into the Location of the Thieves. Also, for anyone interested in joining up with the KPD. Please come on down now, They’re holding something for anyone willing to do the training. The KPD say’s that they will also fund, and pay for the full admission. Higher officers are requesting that recruits be no younger than 17 with nothing on their criminal record. Alright Kasaihana city… I know things have been rough for all, and everyone. All those lost to that explosion… the shootings, the kidnappings… but please. Keep your head up and have Hope. The KPD Are crackdowining on Crime on a scale that they’ve never done before. Just Yesterday 55 crimes were stopped before they could even fully occur thanks to Danchou’s super solider serum adding the soldiers in there pursuits. Anyways, this has been Donatello Rogers here. Everyone… have a good day, stay safe. And be happy. This has been your 10-oClock-Am News.” Category:New's reports